


Throne Meant For A King

by Sett_Sylas_Rakan (orphan_account)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Rakan (League of Legends), Bottom Sylas (League of Legends), Hot Springs & Onsen, Hot Springs Sex, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Sandwich, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sett (League of Legends)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sett_Sylas_Rakan
Summary: Sylas, Sett, and Rakan visit the hot springs that Sett has deep within the Pit. While they are there, some fun ensues, as well as the proposition of Sylas going on bottom. Rakan and Sett are there to ease him on the way though."Sylas had seen many sights since freeing himself from his prison, from deep in Demacia’s forests with sunlight protruding through the leaves to the snow capped mountains of the Frejlord illuminated by the evening sun. However, neither of those sights seemed much of anything in comparison to the bodies of Sett and Rakan, stripped naked, relaxing within Ionian Hot Spring."
Relationships: Rakan/Sylas (League of Legends), Sett/Rakan (League of Legends), Sett/Sylas (League of Legends), Sett/Sylas/Rakan (League of Legends)
Kudos: 49





	Throne Meant For A King

**Author's Note:**

> My third piece of writing, I have been having a lot of fun so far. Hopefully there are a lot more to come in the future. Enjoy!
> 
> Additionally, I post each time I submit a piece of writing on my twitter, so check that out if you want to.  
> https://twitter.com/SettSylasRakan

Sylas had seen many sights since freeing himself from his prison, from deep in Demacia’s forests with sunlight protruding through the leaves to the snow capped mountains of the Frejlord illuminated by the evening sun. However, neither of those sights seemed much of anything in comparison to the bodies of Sett and Rakan, stripped naked, relaxing within Ionian Hot Spring.

At first, Sylas had almost wanted to laugh when Sett suggested that he had a hot spring secured deep within his pit arena. However, he knew that Sett was telling the truth before he even laid eyes on it, knowing that Sett was not one to lie (or be good at it, if he were trying). The water was scalding against Sylas’s bare skin, his body long since having been exposed to something as luxurious as a hot bath. 

However the pain was a welcome one, fading away as the tension seemed to melt from his body as he sat against the edge, leaning back and breathing in the steam. His wrists, always in a state of discomfort from the petricite shackles that remained permanently locked around them, even had that discomfort lessened. It was truly a bliss as he breathed out, closing his eyes and setting his head back in a moment of pure relaxation.

“CANNON BALL!” Rakan’s voice suddenly echoed throughout the chamber as the sound of quick footsteps led into the sound of splashing water, Sylas shielding his face in time to prevent it getting splashed by a wave of spring water. Rakan floated up, grinning at the splash he had made as he looked towards Sylas, noticing his expression of ire.

“Loosen up,” Rakan called to him, wading his way over through the spring, “It won’t hurt to have some fun once in a while.”

“I have fun plenty, thank you,” Sylas groaned as Rakan came to a stop a few feet away from him. Rakan’s form, already lithe and trimmed with muscle from his dancing, was well adorned by the spring water. His hair was slicked back, droplets of water clinging to every curve of his body, giving his already noticeable form a brilliant shine that flickered from the lantern light scattered amongst the room. It was breathtaking, his cape looking like a sunset just after a rainstorm.

“CANNON BALL!” Sett’s voice boomed much louder than Rakan’s had previously, leaving Sylas barely enough time to register before there was the sound of a large splash and what seemed equivalent to a tidal wave slammed Rakan into him. Sylas caught the Vastayan in his grip, holding him close as they were both drenched in spring water (albeit, for Rakan, it was once again).

Almost as if he was a mirror of Rakan, Sett floated out of the water and grinned at the both of them, suddenly flexing as if boasting about his strength. Rakan’s form was breathtaking in the spring, a sunset after a storm, but Sett’s body seemed to be the storm itself. His muscles form was glistening with the water, hugging each of his muscles and each inch of him looked particularly dangerous and appetizing. It was a splendid combination that Sylas could look at for hours.

“My win, bird boy,” Sett called out, wading his way through the deeper interior of the spring, his height making it seem like he was wading through an area for kids to play, once he reached them giving Sylas full sight of his dick and, it too, was a beauty to behold.

“I got further distance though,” Rakan pouted, like it would have been a question between which one would have made a larger splash between the two of them.

“Lucky you didn’t go too far,” Sett laughed in a booming voice, Sylas sitting back to listen to their conversation as he brushed his hair out of his face so he could admire the views in front of him, Rakan getting out of his arms to stand next to Sett. “Had the middle made deeper just for that purpose, isn’t that what you call that, er, whatcha call that sight thing again, Sylas?”

“Yes, an excellent demonstration of foresight for your two’s cannonball contest, truly leaves me utterly amazed,” Sylas mocked, glancing up at Sett’s face before returning his admiration to the forms in front of him, not even bothering to hide his gaze. While there had been no original plans of making any love here, one of their normal “adventures”, Sylas was rather turned on, feeling his dick hardening as he continued his admiration of the two in front of him.

Rakan was quick to follow Sylas’s eye line to where he was looking, grinning and immediately moving closer to him, wading through the water gracefully. Rakan stopped right in front of him, giving Sylas a rather magnificent view of Rakan’s abs that glistened before he slowly lowered himself into the spring.

“I know, I know, I’m goddamn sexy in the water, aren’t I?” Rakan beamed at him, giving Sylas a slow panning view as he lowered himself till Sylas was face first with the charmer. Rakan leaned in, whispering into Sylas’s ear, “You look pretty sexy yourself, covered in water,” he left a bite as he pulled away.

“So that’s the reason you seemed so distracted, Sylas,” Sett pondered aloud as he made his way over to where they were, sitting himself next to Sylas and placing his arm around his shoulder before pulling Sylas into him. “Wanna do it, then?”

“That wasn’t really the intention of coming here,” Sylas started, taking this chance to take one of his hands and placing it on Sett’s chest before dragging it lower, taking in each of the muscles that he had been so hungrily admiring earlier. Sylas could feel each curve of Sett’s abs, the boss’s skin slick against his hand which seemed to make it even more attractive before his hands dipped into the water and felt Sett’s dick already eagerly awaiting attention. “I suppose if we are all in agreement, what do you think, Rakan?”

“Sounds like a plan to me, and I hate plans,” Rakan laughed, before it pondered off, his eyes suddenly looking distant, past the two men and the room, “I haven’t done it in the water since I last went to the Affay waterfall.” Sylas felt his heart ache for the battle dancer. He knew a decent amount of Rakan’s past, about his previous lovers and how each one left a scar on Rakan’s heart that he kept hidden so well behind the smile that seemed always prevalent on his face.

Sylas let his hand let go of Sett’s dick and tread slowly, landing itself on Rakan’s shoulder as he squeezed it once before pulling Rakan into a soft kiss onto the forehead. “It seems like we are all in agreement then,” Sylas whispered, letting his voice fall gently amongst the soft sound of the water moving around each of their still slower movements.

The smile returned to Rakan’s lips as quickly as it had left, lowering his lips and returning the kiss in a much harsher fashion to Sylas’s lips. Rakan pulled at Sylas’s arms and dragged him upwards, not hiding a few appreciative squeezes to the muscles as Sylas was standing with Rakan, kissing passionately amongst the waves caused by the sudden movement. Rakan was quick with his tongue, practically beginning for an invitation into Sylas’s mouth before Sylas opened himself to it, Rakan working his tongue around Sylas’s as moans began to drip out of their throats into the heated air.

The sound of Sett smacking Sylas’s ass, however, was much louder than anything else in the room as Sylas jumped both from the sudden pain, pleasure, or just the sound itself. Sett didn’t know, but he knew he had plans of what he was going to do to said ass before this night was through. Sett began caressing the cheek he smacked, kneading it in his palm as he moved to the side of the two men. He wrapped one of his arms around both of them as he suddenly pulled them together, closing what little distance there was between them and causing them both to look up at him, breaking the kiss momentarily. “Haven’t forgotten about me, have ya,” Sett asked, smirking down at both of them before continuing, “Don’t tell me what I forgot last time, Sylas? I said that I was going to see what it was like inside your ass.”

Sylas believed himself to be a courageous man, having fought for mages in a country where they are subjugated and discriminated against. However, Sett’s suggestion caused his mouth to slightly dry as his eyes lingered slowly down to Sett’s erection, the size alone causing Sylas to shiver slightly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he’s gentle,” Rakan noticed his worry and said, scruffing Sylas’s hair, “If you’re up to it, that is.” Sylas knew that the two men wouldn’t do anything that he wouldn’t consent to, the question remaining up in the air if he was up to the challenge or not.

“Yes, I think I can take such a challenge,” Sylas sighed, giving both of them a nod that caused Sett to chuckle under his breath and pulling both of them close.

“That’s the spirit, ain’t it?” Sett let go of both of them before moving behind Sylas and returning his hand, and attention, to the rather nice ass there. “Rakan, why don’t you help keep him comfortable while I work back here?” Sett knew he didn’t even have to ask as he kneaded the muscled cheeks within the palms of his hands. He heard Sylas moan softly before moaning even louder as he was pulled back into a kiss with Rakan that Sett knew from experience, was sure to take his breath away.

Sett let his fingers slowly meander along Sylas’s curve, tracing themselves around the entrance that neither Sett nor Rakan had ever delved into before. “Hey Sylas,” Sett said with sudden inspiration, knowing the man was listening as he continued, “Why don’t you work on Rakan’s ass, as well? Just use your spit, I’ve got an idea.”

Sylas knew that spit would normally not be enough, but combined with the water it would work rather well as some form of lubrication. He was able to barely rationalize that out through the divided attention of Rakan’s tongue leading him in a rather passionate dance and Sett kneading him like he was some sort of dough. Sylas was ready to burst just through the attention that he was receiving.

Nevertheless, Sylas broke the kiss long enough to spit on his already damp fingers before tracing them around to Rakan’s ass. Before he could do anything though, he felt a sudden and unfamiliar feeling from Sett beginning to work one of his fingers into Sylas.

“Just focus on me, Sylas,” Rakan whispered, noticing his distraction as he led Sylas’s hand against his ass, “You’ve got the sexiest one here to focus on, so it shouldn’t be a problem.” Rakan laughed as Sett growled in response, looking Sylas in the eye as Sylas nodded his head and tried to focus his thoughts. There was no way of blocking out the new sensation coming from inside of him, no matter how good looking Rakan may be, but he could definitely focus his attention on the male in front of him.

Rakan could feel Sylas relax as Sylas’s finger entered him, the tension beginning to melt away as he leaned into the Demacian, returning to that passionate kiss once more. Rakan felt the well-built arm of Sett snake around him, grabbing hold of Rakan’s back and suddenly shoving him much deeper into Sylas’s kiss.

“That should make things easier,” Sett laughed, having effectively made a sandwich with Sylas in the middle of it. He began working a second finger, noticing Sylas having relaxed as he focused his attention on Rakan, Sett grateful to Rakan for making the job easier for all of them. While Sett was the boss and usually was the one taking charge, he knew that Rakan was the one that was usually leading the “dance” the entire time.

Sett began exploring with his two fingers, and then a third as he worked to make sure Sylas was prepared enough. He knew how much Sylas had worked with him to make his first time taking a dick enjoyable, so he was more than willing to return the favor. He began scissoring inside of Sylas, opening him up even wider as he finally put in a fourth finger. He knew that, with each finger, Sylas was beginning to lean his ass into it more, hearing Sylas moan louder into Rakan’s mouth. When he put in a fourth finger, he thought initially that he had driven Sylas over the edge, but nothing of the like yet. He began thrusting his fingers in and out of Sylas, teasing him before he finally could say for certain that Sylas was ready. Maybe more so that if Sett didn’t have something to plunge his dick into soon, he was going to go crazy.

“You ‘bout ready, you two?” Sett asked, taking his fingers out and smacking his ass once more.

“I would say so,” Sylas panted as their kiss broke, a small trail of saliva still linking their lips together as Rakan licked his lips hungrily.

“All good here,” Rakan said, giving Sett a thumbs up like he was talking about anything but sex.

“Good, come on,” Sett said, tugging on Sylas, seeing the man’s confused expression out of the corner of his eye before he sat down where he was sitting earlier. Sett spat into his hand and worked it on his dick that sat underneath the water, placing his arms on the outside of the spring as he stretched out.

“Thought you might want a throne,” Sett smirked at him, like a predator that had trapped its prey, leaving Sylas even more turned on (as if such a thing were possible), his dick hardening even further at the implication. “Got the best throne in the house, right here.” Sett made a crude thrust of his hips, leaving nothing to the imagination as to what his plan had been.

Sylas had been ready to burst before, the precum already leaking from his tip, but he was sure that this would be the death of him as he turned around. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath once, then twice, before beginning to lower himself onto Sett. He stopped when he first felt the tip of Sett’s dick against him, but ever so slowly, he continued, working himself onto Sett’s rather large rod.

Sett leaned back as he tried to hold himself from grabbing onto Sett’s hips and thrusting himself in all the way. The man felt amazing on the inside, his eyes narrowing as he looked at Sylas’s naked body worked Sett into him. Sett admired the muscles that gleamed on Sylas’s back in the water as his dick was encircled by a new kind of heat, different from the water that made it easier for Sylas to slide on in. He hadn’t thought of doing it in the springs before, but now Sett was sure that he would get addicted to it.

“How much,” Sylas said between pants, concentrating on the task as he continued his slow descent, “Further do I have?”

“You’re halfway there, babe,” Sett responded, Sylas not able to see his expression but knew the man was smiling from his voice. He felt impossibly full, his insides seemed to be stretched out further than they ever have before. Despite this, the water would make it all too easy to slip right into taking the entirety of Sett in one go. He was both grateful of the water, yet also fearful of the implication of what it would feel like to be impaled on the rest of Sett immediately. Just as Sylas was thinking that, however, his foot slipped from under him and he found himself taking Sett inside of him rather quickly.

“Goddamn, are you alright, Sylas?” Rakan, who had been standing off to the side, waiting for his turn, rushed immediately to Sylas and looked into his face.

“I’m fine,” Sylas breathed out, taking deep breaths at the sudden rush of adrenaline that came with the sensation of being filled beyond what he thought was capable. He was sure that, had Sett been any less thoughtful in his preparations, he would be telling a much different tale right now. “We can keep going.”

“You heard the man,” Sett said carefully, half divided by pleasure of himself being fully hilted into Sylas, half reading Sylas to detect if there’s even a hint of a lie. “Rakan, you know what to do.”

Sett figured this was the best test of patience there was as he sat back and stopped himself from immediately taking Sylas here and now. Instead, he watched as Rakan, facing them, worked much quicker than Sylas (having much more experience taking a dick) into a seated position on Sylas’s dick, his legs wrapping their way around Sett’s back.

“Might want to grab onto him, Sylas,” Sylas obediently dragging his chained wrists through the water and grabbing onto Rakan’s hips, looking back at Sett. “You want me to start, or you want to…” Sett began before Sylas scowled at him, rolled his hips into Rakan, and subsequently, began the process of riding Sett.

Rakan knew that if he let go this position would all fall apart, holding tightly with his feet to Sett’s back as he worked to keep himself on Sylas as the man began thrusting into him. It was a slow pace at first, Sylas obviously taking it slow so as he was riding Sett at the same time. They were held impossibly close together, the sound of wet skin against wet skin as Rakan moaned, feeling Sylas work himself slowly deeper into him with each thrust.

“That’s right,” Rakan moaned as Sylas thrust into him, his dick getting hard as he felt Sylas get deeper into him, “Take it as slow as you need to.” He let his arms drift around Sylas’s back, his nails digging in slightly as he held on tight. Sylas, in response, gave a sudden hard thrust into Rakan as Sett moaned. It was a dance of responses, for each time Sylas thrust into Rakan, Sylas would fall back onto Sett, an endless chain of passion and lust. He figured that out of all of them, Sett was having the hardest time holding back right now, trying to grin and look relaxed.

Sett was ready to pummel something with the amount of built-up tension, preferably his dick into Sylas, but he held back as Sylas began to pick up the pace. Sylas’s hips began to drag themselves off of him more each time as he thrust into Rakan, a feat that Sett was sure wouldn’t be possible if not for the fact they were doing this in the water. Sett could only moan in response, moving his hands up Sylas’s body and feeling up the man’s abs, groping them as Sylas was losing himself in the pleasure.

Sylas broke Rakan’s legs apart as he tilted him downwards, leaving Rakan floating on the water as Sylas began rolling into Rakan, increasing his pace. He knew that he had been taking things exceptionally slow, so he began setting his pace brutally as he stayed fully seated onto Sett, rolling Sett’s dick inside of him with each thrust into the battle dancer. He moaned lustfully, his body seeming even hotter than the steam as he worked his way deeper into Rakan, eventually hearing Rakan cry out as he hit that bundle of nerves within the Vastayan. At the same time, he rolled himself in the right way that his own bundle was brushed against, sending the burning white pleasure that he worked into Rakan, rather than letting it slow him.

“Shit, you feel good inside,” Sett moaned, trying to keep his hips from thrusting too hard in response to each roll of Sylas’s hips, feeling himself nearing the edge. He could tell Rakan was stroking himself in a feat that seemed impossible -- floating in the water while taking Sylas in. However, Sett would imagine it was more of Sylas helping to hold him up with his legs. Sylas’s rolls decreased in speed, but each one got harder before he felt Sylas tighten around him, the muscles clamping down onto Sett’s dampened dick and causing him to cum, rolling his hips up into Sylas as he milked out the high of the orgasm, moaning in between breaths. He could hear Rakan cry out with bliss as he came as well, leaving the three of them a panting mess in the water.

Slowly they drifted apart, Rakan and Sylas sitting themselves on either side of them and catching their breath. “How was the throne?” Sett both panted and laughed, putting his arms on both of their shoulders, “Feel like a king yet, Sylas,?”

“That might have been my most difficult challenge yet,” Sylas gave a half-hearted laugh, his Demacian accent making his voice seem like a melody against Sett’s ears.

“You ain’t seen moves like mine though before,” Rakan pointed out, stretching his arms as his breath was slowly returning to normal before the others. Sett was amazed at the stamina he had when it came to making love, almost equivalent to his own in the middle of a fight.

Rakan was clearly proud of himself as he turned to face the two men that were looking at him with (deserved) amazement. “Next time, how about I show you how I can top?” he beamed, already looking forward to their next passionate dance together.


End file.
